


Bellarke Drabble

by steviemichael



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2x11, Coup de grâce, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemichael/pseuds/steviemichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically follows canon with a few changes. Bellamy is struggling with what he endured at the hands of the Mountain Men and over his guilt for killing Officer LoveJoy, Clarke is struggling with her feelings for Bellamy and responsibility as a leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellarke Drabble

At the sound of the radio crackling to life Clarke’s heart stills. _“Bellamy?”_ she breathes out, the calmness of her tone belying her inner anguish. The split second it takes for him to respond feels like an eternity. Then she hears a voice that is unmistakably Bellamy’s, _“Clarke?”_ It was impossible to miss the affection and relief evident in his tone. Suddenly she no longer feels like a war hardened leader, the walls she has worked so hard to build around her heart began crumbling. A smile dances across her face. He was alive. Bellamy was alive… She quickly interrupts her reverie, suddenly realizing that though alive, he may be injured. _“Are you alright?”_ She fully expects him to respond in typical Bellamy fashion, brushing off her concern and focusing on the matter at hand. The unexpected silence that meets her query fills her with dread. _“Bellamy? Are you alright?”_ she repeats forcefully a pit growing in her stomach.

 _“Ya, ya, I’m okay.”_ he responds. Though he had tried to make his words sound convincing she can hear the pain and hesitation in his voice. Oh god what had they done to him? She begins to press further _“Bellamy wha…”_ when he cuts her off. “ _Clarke we have to talk fast, something has changed…”_ he was now back in soldier mode, relaying to her the recent events in Mount Weather and requesting a plan of action. As they work to formulate a plan, Clarke can’t get rid of the fear gnawing at her stomach. What had happened in that mountain? What wasn’t Bellamy telling her? ‘Worth the risk…worth the risk…worth the risk.’ Her own words now taunted her. _“Bellamy…”_ She wants to tell him it wasn’t worth the risk, she wants to tell him she’s sorry, oh god she wants to tell him she loves him. But she can’t. She is a leader. Her people were depending on her. She has to be strong. She resurrects the walls around her heart. There was no time for sentiment during a war. " _Contact us as soon as you have disabled the acid fog"_. she states, her voice now devoid of the emotion that marked it earlier. _“Copy that”_ he answers curtly. With that the radio goes dead. Though her heart aches she does not allow herself to wallow. She has work to do.


End file.
